


New Life

by a_curious_aquarius



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, will actually cause cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_curious_aquarius/pseuds/a_curious_aquarius
Summary: As the God of Death, Hades always thought himself fated to culture death, never able to create life as his siblings could so effortlessly.But maybe with you, the Goddess of Family, fate could be swayed.





	New Life

The first person you told was May.

Well, to be fair, you didn’t actually _tell_ her. Your best friend had always been abnormally perceptive - especially when it came to you - and this instance was no different.

She found out at lunch one day, when you two were able to take a break from work to stop by a nearby cafe. You were talking about your current case quite animatedly, as was typical, with your friends staring at you with that small, patient smile on her face.

Softly, she said your name to catch your attention. You paused, blinking at her with confusion, until her small smile spread into a smug grin. That was never a good sign.

“So…” she hummed. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” she asked bluntly, making your face flush red as you tried to choke out a competent response. Her grin didn’t waver even as you flustered at your spot across the table.

You didn’t bother lying to her. “How did you know?” you finally sputtered after taking a sip of ice water.

Her smile turned coy, into that cat-like look she used to make you squirm. “You’ve been sick all week,” she pointed out. “Do goddesses even get sick?”

“They can have _morning_ sickness, apparently.”

She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t have any wine at dinner with me and Bruno the other night. Also, you’re practically glowing,” she added. “Well, more so than usual.”

You felt your lips press into a thin line. Were you really _that_ transparent? Or was may just that good? She should really be an Agent, you noted in your head.

“So,” May continued when you didn’t reply, ignoring the dumbstruck look on your face. “How did Hades react? I want to know every little detail.”

Narrowing your eyes, you muttered, “I haven’t told him yet, actually.” It was almost an accusation.

Her mouth popped open in shock, a pink tinge coloring her cheeks. “Oh, I didn’t know. I’m such an idiot! I’m sure you wanted him to be the first to know.”

You sighed. “You’re not an idiot,” you assured her, offering a comforting smile. “You’re just too observant for your own god.”

“I know,” she boasted, “but I’m still sorry. Just… let me know when you _do_ tell him, okay?”

“Deal.”

* * *

The second person to find out was Aphrodite.

You headed up to Olympus the moment the workday ended, feeling rejuvenated after solving your most recent case. Instead of going straight to your estate (which was probably empty, regardless), you made your way to the extravagant dining hall, where the goddess of love promised to meet you for dinner.

The hall was crowded, as was expected at this time in the evening, elegant tables filled with mirthful gods, goddesses, and godly monsters. You couldn’t find your friend in the crowd until the lithe goddess stood from her chair, her long, graceful figure towering above the others.

The goddess grinned at you brilliantly, greeting you with your name. Although you were now a goddess in your own right, Aphrodite still managed to make you speechless in her presence. She had always seemed larger than life to you ever since you were small, and that much hadn’t changed with age or godhood.

It was comforting to you, now, her too-bright aura surrounding you with unmistakable adoration and love. After all, she had tried her hardest to fill in some of empty space your mother left behind, and you were more than thankful for that constant support.

Strong arms wrapped around you, then, pulling you to Aphrodite’s warm chest.

“It’s so lovely to see you, my dear.” She offered another dazzling smile as the two of you sat down, holding out a delicate hand for you to take. You did. “How have you been? It feels as if I haven’t seen or Hades in far too long.”

“I know,” you murmured, gripping her hand sympathetically. “I don’t know how things got so busy, especially for Hades. I’ve rarely seen him the past few weeks, myself.”

“Mm,” she nodded. “The Underworld is a fickle domain. The pantheon is lucky to have someone as level-headed as Hades in charge.”

“True,” you complied. “I just miss my husband.”

“I can tell,” she cooed soothingly. “I can feel how much you’re yearning for him.”

You blushed, fighting the urge to look away from the goddess’ amaranth eyes.

“I can also...” she began to say, trailing off with furrowed eyebrows. You watched her widening eyes move down to your linked hands. “Ah, of course. A mother’s love is always exceptionally strong, even early on,” she murmured, almost to herself, as she pieced her thoughts together.

“I’m… sorry?” you said, feeling as if you’d been submerged in cold water.

“You’re with child, aren’t you?” she asked, though it didn’t sound much like a question.

“...Yes,” you admitted, barely suppressing a grimace. Your eyes shifted around, checking to see if anyone else had heard Aphrodite’s revelation. Hades _really_ needed to know, and soon, but you’d rather he not find out from some gossiping eavesdroppers.

“Congratulations, my dear girl,” she grinned, looking as if she could burst out of her own body from excitement. “I’m here if you need anything, of course.”

“Thank you.” You smiled tentatively.

“And, please, give Hades my love, as well.”

* * *

The third person to find out was Persephone.

With a full stomach and heavy eyelids, you made it to your home on Olympus later that evening. Your dinner with Aphrodite had been relaxing, but it had been an exceptionally long day. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with your husband’s warm body pressed against yours.

You found Persephone seated in the kitchen, staring intensely at a stack of papers and sipping at a mug of tea. She looked up when you came in, giving you the sweetest smile and jumping from her chair.

She immediately pulled you into a hug. “Welcome home,” she greeted cheerfully.

“It’s good to be home,” you said honestly, feeling increasingly exhausted. “Is Hades back yet?”

Her upturned lips fell into a small pout. “Not yet. Uncle told me he wouldn’t be home until late.” When she noticed your body deflate with disappointment, she put a soft hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry, honey. Do you want me to make you some tea?”

The offer coaxed a small smile out of you, and you relented with a sheepish nod. In a flurry, she boiled water, poured it into a mug, and dipped one of your favorite tea bags in the steaming liquid. With her brightest grin, she held the drink out for you to take.

Murmuring your thanks, you gripped the mug between both palms, the simple heat emanating from it a comfort in and of itself. The fragrant steam caressed your cheeks, the scent of ginger and orange zest assaulting your nose.

Suddenly, you didn’t feel so well.

Without another word, you placed the mug on the closest surface before rushing to the restroom. As you rested on your knees, hunched over the toilet with nausea hitting you in waves, you were sick until your stomach was empty.

You rested there for a moment, feeling sweat beading on your forehead and the back of your neck. Persephone’s hands were there, then, cool and soothing against your overheated skin.

“Oh, honey,” she murmured, kneeling down beside you and pushing stray strands of hair out of your face. “Feel better?”

You nodded your head against the porcelain, grimacing as you sat up to meet her eyes. You _knew_ she knew, now. Goddesses rarely get sick - and when they do, it was usually for the same reason.

“Do you know how far along you are?” she hummed, rubbing comforting circles on your back while your breathing slowed.

“A month, probably,” you choked out, your throat raw. “I’ve only known a few days, and Hades has been so busy…”

“It’s alright,” she hummed, pulling you to your unsteady feet. “He’ll be so happy. You know he will.”

You smiled weakly at that.

“Now, let’s get you to bed,” she ordered, leading you with a hand at the small of your back. “You look ready to pass out.”

She wasn’t wrong. Only moments after curling under the covers, it was hard to ignore the peaceful pull of sleep. Before succumbing completely to slumber, you were able to send a quick, coherent text to your husband.

_I love you._

* * *

The sheets next to you shifted softly, the movement pulling you from sleep. You turned onto your side as Hades slipped into bed beside you, his body making the mattress dip. When you murmured sleepily at him - a greeting, perhaps - you heard him sigh.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, love,” he whispered, though his arms were immediately around you to pull you close.

You moved your tired eyes to the window across the room, noting that the sky was already starting to turn light. “Mm. Glad you’re here,” you purred back, nuzzling your face into his bare chest. “Missed you.”

You felt him chuckle lightly, his arms tightening around you. “I missed you, too.”

Looking up at his face, you let yourself admire the way his beautiful face glowed in the soft morning light. Your fingers snaked up to brush through his short hair, and your heart swelled as his eyes closed with bliss. You couldn’t stop yourself from pulling him down for a small kiss, humming happily against his lips.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured against your mouth, one of his hands moving to rest at the curve of your waist.

“I’m not tired _now,_ ” you teased suggestively, releasing his head to trail your nails down his chest. He shivered in your arms, and you reveled in the way his breath hitched.

He said your name - once, softly - a plea. Again your name fell from his lips, lower and impossibly dark, even for the God of Death, as your fingertips teasingly touched the waistband of his nightclothes.

“My love,” he choked out, his larger hands closing around your wrists. “I would _love_ to, but I don’t know if I have enough energy to-”

The sound of your laughter cut him off, evoking a bashful cough from your husband. “Can we just talk a while?” you asked hopefully, twisting your arms so you could link your hands together.

He looked down at you with unadulterated admiration, that small, sweet smile on his face. “Of course,” he relented, squeezing your twined hands.

“Is everything alright in the Underworld?” you asked tentatively, though you knew he wouldn’t be home if things were dire. Still, you didn’t miss the way his jaw tightened at the mention of his domain.

“We’ve had trouble with the Keres,” he admitted, shaking his head with a sigh. “Luckily, Cerberus and his brothers are keeping them from leaving the Underworld, but they’ve still been… troublesome.”

You kissed his chest sympathetically, right above his heart, and your felt the pressure of his lips on your head, in turn. “I’m sorry,” you murmured against his skin. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, no,” he assured you, bringing you impossibly closer. “We should be fine, for now. I promise I’ll call if I need you.”

“You better,” you muttered, earning a low laugh from your husband.

“What about you?” he inquired, tilting his head down to meet your eyes. “How has your week been?”

“Busy,” you admitted vaguely, feeling your stomach churn as you sorted through your thoughts. “I even finished one of my cases today.”

“Hm,” he crooned, kissing your forehead - safe, secure.

“Also, I-” You started to tell him, but your throat tightened from the adrenaline in your blood. Was now the right time, half-asleep in bed together?

Immediately, his content expression gave way to one of concern. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” you said too quickly. You just needed to spit it out. “I’m pregnant, Hades.”

You watched his face, watched a multitude of emotions flicker across his face in rapid succession. Shock, astonishment, elation, _fear_.

And then you could see it, see it in his eyes as he looked down at you. You could _see_ it, the awe on his face as your words sunk in.

And as the Ruler of the Underworld, the God of Death realized he had _created life_ in one of its purest forms, you could only hold him tight. His eyes glazed over with tears, and as they fell, you didn’t speak. You let him cry, simply stroking your thumb along his jaw, anchoring him to this reality.

“Are you…” he finally spoke, voice strained and apprehensive. His hands trembled against your body. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Even _your_ voice was breaking, overwhelmed by how wrecked he looked.

“Oh, my gods,” he exhaled, shaking his head over and over. “I can’t… _We..._ ”

“I know,” you hushed him, brushing your fingertips along his tear-stained face. He blinked at you in amazement, still, almost as if he were afraid you would disappear from his arms. “I know.”

A sob shook his chest. “I thought I couldn’t _make_ …”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Another dry sob left his lips before his mouth was on yours, warm and salty and _sweet._ He poured every ounce of love, of astonishment, of joy into their joining. “Thank you,” he breathed against your lips. “Thank you so much.”

You smiled, eyes fluttering open to meet his. “I love you,” was all you could say.

He choked out your name and claimed your lips again. “I love you so much,” he whispered in turn. “More than anyone. More than anything.”

And so the God of Death held the Goddess of Family close, joining his body with yours and celebrating the new life growing within you, the new life created by a love to last eternities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all. Now go brush your teeth before you get cavities XD
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr (a-curious-aquarius), and I post mini-prompts as well as my other ff's there for all my fav otome games!! So if you enjoyed this, you might want to follow me over there, especially since the voltage fandom seems to be a bit bigger on tumblr! I tend to post all my stuff there first :3


End file.
